


Дом — это не место

by Aurus (Aurrus)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domesticity, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurrus/pseuds/Aurus
Summary: Джеймс был их стабильностью. Иногда Широ казалось, если бы не Джеймс – то они с Китом так и ходили бы вокруг да около, изводя друг друга (и всех окружающих) недомолвками и тоскливыми взглядами.





	Дом — это не место

**Author's Note:**

> В подарок прекрасной Луне ♥

В окно барабанил дождь.

То, что когда-то давно – кажется, в прошлой жизни, – воспринималось как данность и даже не фиксировалось в сознании, теперь лишний раз напоминало о том, что они снова на Земле.

Что они дома.

Даже спустя год после возвращения в это верилось с трудом – Широ привык считать, что у него нет дома, и уж тем более – нет дома на Земле. Здесь не было никого, кто мог бы его ждать, не было ничего, что его держало – дом, как он понял за время, проведённое с командой, был не столько местом, сколько ощущением, которое, в свою очередь, зависело от людей.

Его дом был теперь там, где команда, или, если быть совсем честным с собой – там, где Кит.

Снаружи раздался мягкий раскат грома, и дождь хлынул сильнее; Широ захотелось спуститься вниз и выйти на террасу, вдохнуть полной грудью грозовой воздух – даже такие мелочи после нескольких лет в космосе (не говоря уже о бестелесной бесконечности в астральной плоскости) воспринимались совершенно иначе, и он не мог ими насытиться.

Но это означало бы потревожить вес придавливавшего его к кровати тела, а этого он тоже не хотел.

– Вы слишком громко думаете, капитан, – сонно пробормотали ему в шею, а затем вес сместился в сторону с недовольным вздохом. – Нам завтра рано вставать…

– Прости, – с улыбкой прошептал Широ и провёл рукой по обнажённой спине. – Не хотел тебя будить.

И это тоже было для него по-прежнему в новинку после возвращения: делить кровать с кем-то, тем более с кем-то, кто не был Китом.

– Только вытрись, когда вернёшься, – вздохнул Джеймс, с трудом приоткрывая один глаз и притираясь щекой к подушке. – Не хочу спать в мокрой кровати.

– Хорошо, – Широ усмехнулся и поправил на нём сползшее одеяло. – Я скоро вернусь.

Джеймс кивнул и тут же снова провалился в сон. Несколько секунд Широ просто сидел рядом на кровати, не спеша вставать, и смотрел на него; неожиданно быстро ставшего таким близким, такого спокойного и домашне-уютного в старой футболке Кита вместо пижамы.

Год назад Широ не мог даже представить, как всё обернётся. 

Полгода назад Широ сгорал от мучительного чувства стыда и вины, абсолютно уверенный в том, что уничтожил любую надежду на будущее с Китом. Их с Джеймсом толкнуло друг к другу одиночество, накопившийся стресс и неразделённые (как они считали, хоть и ни разу не озвучивали вслух) чувства к Киту, который всё чаще и всё дольше отсутствовал на Земле – если не с Вольтроном, то с Клинками, а если не с Клинками, то с Сопротивлением. Широ понимал, что это важно, и то, что его роль в Гарнизоне не менее важна, но их встречи становились реже, и иногда им и вовсе не удавалось пересечься за то короткое время, что Кит возвращался на базу. На фоне повисшей между ними недосказанности это воспринималось ещё тяжелее.

А потом Кит вернулся с Акшей, и на следующее утро Широ проснулся в кровати Джеймса – только затем, чтобы через несколько часов услышать от Кита, что он остаётся на Земле насовсем, а Акша займёт его место в Клинках.

И всё же то, что в какой-то момент показалось непоправимой ошибкой, в итоге стало одним из лучших его решений.

Широ так до конца и не понял, как вышло, что они оказались вместе – втроём; это не было каким-то общим обдуманным и взвешенным решением, по крайней мере, на словах, но спустя несколько месяцев они перебрались из комнат жилого сектора Гарнизона в отдельный дом только для них троих.

Джеймс был их стабильностью. Иногда Широ казалось, если бы не Джеймс – то они с Китом так и ходили бы вокруг да около, изводя друг друга (и всех окружающих) недомолвками и тоскливыми взглядами.

Им действительно оказался нужен кто-то, кто сумел показать, что может быть – должно быть – иначе.

Когда Широ спустился вниз, дождь слегка поутих, и хотя на заднем крыльце были лужи, вода больше не захлестывала под крышу; он осторожно прикрыл за собой дверь, чтобы сквозняк не разбудил Джеймса, и тихо подошёл к перилам, складывая на них руки и выглядывая во двор.

В воздухе пахло мокрой землёй, прибитой пылью и озоном. Он с наслаждением вдохнул и прикрыл глаза, вслушиваясь в шуршание крупных капель, падающих на листья.

Даже с закрытыми глазами он увидел, как сверкнула во дворе вспышка, и невольно улыбнулся – раската грома за ней не последовало.

Зато последовал плеск волчьих лап по лужам.

– Я думал, вы спите, – сказал Кит, взбегая на крыльцо и отряхиваясь от воды. Широ усмехнулся, развернулся, привалившись к перилам спиной, и раскинул руки в стороны; Кит поколебался мгновение – он не успел как следует промокнуть за несколько секунд под дождём, но всё равно рисковал намочить Широ, – а затем широко улыбнулся и шагнул вперёд, вжимаясь лбом Широ в грудь и крепко обнимая.

– Джеймс спит, – пробормотал он в тёмную макушку. – Ему рано вставать.

– А тебе? – Кит даже отстранился, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо со скептическим взглядом; Широ невозмутимо дёрнул бровью:

– А я всё ещё его командир и могу позволить себе опоздать.

Кит негромко рассмеялся, а затем привстал на цыпочки и потянулся за поцелуем, на который Широ с готовностью ответил.

– С возвращением, – прошептал он, отводя влажные волосы с лица Кита и прижался к его лбу, снова коротко целуя, чтобы почувствовать на губах его улыбку. – Я скучал.

– Я тоже, – вздохнул Кит и кивнул на дверь, когда Космо принялся царапать порог, как будто не мог просто перенестись внутрь: – Пойдём в дом.

– Джеймс просил, чтобы я не возвращался мокрым в кровать, – предупредил Широ по пути наверх, и Кит озорно оглянулся на него через плечо, на ходу стягивая с себя мокрую куртку:

– Он ведь тебя просил, а не меня? Уверен, он переживёт. 

К тому моменту, когда они дошли до кровати, Кит избавился почти от всей одежды, раскидав всё по пути; Широ представил, как будет утром ворчать и ругаться Джеймс и прикусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться. Кит тем временем без лишних слов забрался на широкую кровать и нырнул под одеяло, прижимаясь сзади к вздрогнувшему от холода Джеймсу; Широ тихо скользнул за ним и притянул к себе обоих.

Засыпал он с мыслью о том, что готов был прожить без дождя, в какой бы уголок вселенной его ни закинуло, но от этого отказаться уже бы не смог.


End file.
